


Breakfast and Love

by Cee5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock decides to make breakfast for John things don't go as well as he expected. But, isn't the intention that counts? Smal fic, Johnlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/24375) by ree-sah. 



The noise that came from the kitchen was clearly a sign of trouble. Making pancakes for breakfast didn’t usually require such a symphony. Still, there was no sign of smoke and that was a very good thing.  
John continued to hit the laptop keys, trying to sneak a look at the motion going on in the kitchen. Sherlock had told John to trust him, and he didn’t want the other man to think he didn’t. John did trust Sherlock, just not in the kitchen. Or at least not when it came to prepare breakfast. But Sherlock had insisted so much, had assured him that he was capable. John had given him the benefit of the doubt and whether Sherlock failed or succeeded he was there to see it. And taste it, surely the part that scared him the most.   
“Can I turn around now?” John asked, closing the lid of his laptop and placing it over an empty chair, making room on the table.  
“It’s almost finished.” Sherlock announced. His voice was serious.   
John laughed.   
“What are you laughing about?” Sherlock asked, turning the fire lower a bit. He was trying too hard to allow John to mock him. Those would be the very best pancakes he would ever taste. Sherlock knew he could be good at anything he set his mind for, and right now he wanted to be good at making pancakes. Mycroft was right; you can’t trust a man in love.  
“Nothing.” John replied. “So secretive. Can I turn around now?”  
Sherlock turned the stove off and looked at the plate, filled with deliciously-looking pancakes.   
He turned to John.  
“You may.”  
John rotated on the chair, without getting up.  
“Wow.” he said, unable to suppress the look of surprise on his face. “Just wow.”  
The kitchen was indeed a mess, but from the aspect of the pancakes it all seemed to be worth it.  
“Now.” Sherlock said, approaching John. “I have just learned how to make pancakes because of you. And quite brilliantly, if I may say so myself. What do you have to say to that?”  
John didn’t answer. He smiled. And then, knowing just where Sherlock was going with that, he held his face in his hands and kissed him.  
Sherlock kissed him back and didn’t say another word after they parted, serving John with some pancakes and jam. He could get used to making breakfast everyday. Actually, he was sure he would enjoy it. Breakfast in exchange of love was a fair price, wasn’t it?


End file.
